Rin's love
by Sekki oji
Summary: When Rin thinks about her lord Sesshomaru is he thinking about her? And what about her birthday tomorrow when they meet? Will their relationship blossom into something more like love? and what's this about a dragon kidnapping Rin to make her his bride? I know the summary sucks but the story is better than the summary trust me and this is my first fanfic.
1. memories

***attention: I have Sesshomaru back his arm. I'm just weird like that. ~^w^~***

**_disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not and probably never will own Inuyasha. It is Rumiko Takahashi's_  
**

I still remember the day lord Sesshomaru left me in the village with Kagome. It was nine years ago when I was 8. (flash back time) "Rin," He stopped and turned around to face me. "Yes lord Sesshomaru?" I looked at him a bit confused. "I want you to live in the village with Keade and my stupid halfbreed brother's mate" Sesshomaru looked at me with a tint of sadness in his eyes. "But lord Sesshomaru! I want to stay with you." I could feel the tears starting to form.

"You have lived a life with a demon, now you need to live a life with your own kind" Sesshomaru walked over to me, started to kneel on the round in front of me, and put his hands on my shoulders. " I know your first time with humans was horrible but this way you'll be safe." "But I don't want to go!" I couldn't help but to yell at him and cry. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm the safest when I'm with you, lord Sesshomaru" then something unexpected happened, he hugged me back. 'He's really hugging me' I thought happily.

"I know Rin, but this is what's best for you. I will come visit you now and again," He let go of me as I let go of him. "I will come get you when you're eighteen," I looked at him sadly. "OK lord Sesshomaru I will stay in the village, on one condition, you HAVE to visit me on my birthdays," I had a big smile on my face. "Alright," Sesshomaru got up and started the lead me to the village.(end of flashback)

_I'm sorry for the short chapter i will continue to type the rest of it. i appreciate (don't know if i spelt it right sorry) reviews. ~^w^~ *even if its a flame*_


	2. her birthday

***attention: i did not know what the fur or fluff, that Sesshomaru wears on his shoulder, is called. So in this story, it is called the fluff or fluff***

**disclaimer: i still don't own inuyasha.  
**

'He's coming for me tomorrow' Rin smiled happily at that thought while she gazed up at the night sky. "Rin, you need to go to bed" Kagome walked in. "You have a big day tomorrow and you need to sleep." Rin turned around to face Kagome. "OK Kagome-san," She went over to her bed and got underneath her covers. She watched Kagome start to leave the room. "Good night Kagome-san," Rin said right before she fell asleep. "Rood night Rin," Kagome smiled and went to sleep next to Inuyasha in their room.

***Next morning***

Rin woke up to find something soft and fluffy wrapped around her. _'what's this?' _She thought as she took a closer look at it. Then it hit her like an arrow when she figured out what it was and screamed with joy. _'It's looks exactly like the one Lord Sesshomaru wears.'_ Rin thought as held the mokomoko up to her face. _'It even smells like him, I miss him so much. I wonder if he misses me,'_ Rin hid her face in it as a blush appeared as Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha ran into the room. "Rin is something wrong? We all heard you scream," Sango started to panic. "Look what Lord Sesshomaru got me!" Rin squealed like a fan girl as a huge smile formed on her face.

"It looks like..." Rin started to look around and saw that someone was missing. "Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" Her smile started to disappear into thin air. "He said he forgot something and went back to get it," Inuyasha grunted as he crossed his arms. "Honestly, he can stay as far away from me as possible. Better yet, he can do us all a favor and just fall off a cliff and die a very painful death," Inuyasha growled. "Don't say that about Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha! He's your brother," Rin screamed at him. "So. It doesn't mean I like him!" Inuyasha yelled back at her.

"You don't know Lord Sesshomaru like I do!" Rin tightened her grip on the mokomoko. "I know Sesshomaru! If you knew him like I do, then you know he's never coming back here!" Inuyasha looked away. "Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome yelled at him. "What you do that for wench?" Inuyasha yelled as he picked himself up off the floor. "You need to learn some self control!" Sango yelled at him. "This doesn't concern you Sango!" He growled at her as she smacked him upside the head.

"Yes it does! Just look what you did to Rin!" Sango pointed to Rin. Rin had covered her face in the mokomoko and started crying."You're wrong Inuyasha. YOU'RE WRONG" Rin screamed and ran out the door. "You made her cry Inuyasha! You should be ashamed!" By this point Sango had turned into a Sango that was _**VERY** _scary. "**NOW GO AND** **APOLOGIZE**!"Kagome and Sango screamed at him and pointed to the door.

_**(Meanwhile with Rin)**_

_'you're wrong I__nuyasha, wrong, wrong wrong wrong WRONG,'_ Rin thought as she kept running. Then she hit something hard and fell on her butt. "O-oh I-I'm so s-sorry, mister," she managed to say between sobbing. "Who are you calling "_Mister_"

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN CLIFFHANGER. Who is this man she bumped into? can you guess who?  
**


	3. In comes Lord Sesshomaru

***I just found out that I really need to work on the lengths of the story chapters. I mean they're too short, right?***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, Rumiko Takahashi is the proud own of it**

"Who are you calling "Mister" The man said looking at Rin. 'That voice it couldn't be-' Rin thought as she looked up at the man. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I knew you'd come back for me," Rin whispered as she nuzzled her head on his shoulder as he started to hug her back. "Rin," Sesshomaru said calmly in his normal voice.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin looked up at him. "Why are you crying?" He wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb. "Inuyasha said that you wouldn't come back for me. But he was wrong I knew he was wrong and you came for me," Rin started to cry more. Not out of sadness but of happiness.(I know it's cheesy with the happiness part. Please don't yell at me)

"You did well to not listen to that idiot half-breed," Sesshomaru smiled a tiny bit. "Come with me Rin I want to show you something." He picked her petite body up in his arms bridal style as she nodded. "Close your eyes," She listened to him and closed her eyes as they started the head towards a hill that at the bottom was a meadow of flowers. He gently placed her on the ground facing the meadow. "Open your eyes," Sesshomaru watched Rin open her eyes and saw them go wide.

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for showing me this," Rin smiled at Sesshomaru. He took her hand and started to walk down to the flowers. "Lord Sesshomaru? where are we going?" Rin started to blush 'cause she just realized they were holding hands."Down so you can have a closer look at the flowers," Sesshomaru continued to walk towards the the flowers as Rin just nodded.

Soon they were in the middle of the meadow and Rin plopped down on the flowers using her mokomoko as a head cushion and Sesshomaru laid down beside her."Lord Sesshomaru," Rin started to say. "Rin just call me Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru softly said. "OK Sesshomaru, thank you for everything this is the best birthday I've ever had," Rin smiled at him and continued to look at the clouds.

"Hey that one looks like a bunny, and that one looks like a turtle," Rin giggled at her childishness. Rin sat up and started to look at the flowers. She then noticed a white rose with red tips. she got up, went over to, picked the rose, came back to Sesshomaru, and put the rose behind his ear then laid back down on the ground giggling.

"I believe that this will look much more beautiful if it's on you, Rin," Sesshomaru took the rose out from behind his ear and put it in Rin's hair. "T-thank you Sesshomaru," Rin said as she started to blush. She then noticed a similar rose behind Sesshomaru and put it in his hair. "There we match,"she smiled cheerfully. Sesshomaru look at straight t her. "Rin, do you like being around demons?"

**I'm so mean aren't I? Making Sesshomaru ask that to Rin, but what will her answer be? Well it's not really a surprise if she's happy to see him again right.**


	4. The question,The anwser,the kidnapping

***OK my goal for this chapter is to make it longer than the others and a special thank you to jubeichankawaii ****for telling me I have errors I've tried to fix all of them. _*Attention: When I made this chapter I forgot that they've already collected all the jewel shards so it's going to a fake shard. I have no idea where the dragon pulled it out of._ I recently found out that in the final act of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru in fact does get his arm back as well as a new sword he inheired from his dad called Bakusaiga.*  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
**

"Rin do you like being around demons?" Sesshomaru asked Rin as the expression on her face changed dramatically. "If I didn't like being around demons, why would I be so close to you, happy to see you, and talk to you again. Why would you ask me such a question?" Rin started to stare at the sky. "I was just curious," He said while putting flowers in her hair.

"Sesshomaru, if don't like demons, shouldn't I hate you?" Rin looked at Sesshomaru sadly. "I guess so," Sesshomaru stopped putting flowers in her hair and just laid silently beside here. "Well, I don't hate you," Rin smiled again. "In fact Sesshomaru I actually love you-mhm" Rin quickly cover her mouth and turned away from Sesshomaru because she knew her face was like tomato right now. _'I can't believe I said that! I'm such an idiot. I just hope he didn't hear that.' _But since Sesshomaru is a pure-breed dog demon, of course he heard that and he just stared at her deciding what to do.

"Rin," Sesshomaru had moved closer to her and is now hovering over her body with an arm and a leg on either side of her body. He lifted her chin with his right hand and kissed her on the lips which made her gasp but she soon melted into it. After while, they were sitting up, Rin was in Sesshomaru's lap and he had his arms around her. "Hey Sesshomaru what happened to master Jaken? He's usually with you," Rin leaned back on Sesshomaru's chest. "I don't know and I don't care," He pulled her closer to him.

_**(meanwhile with Jaken and Ah-Un)**_

"Mi'lord where'd you go mhm" Jaken tripped fell face first on to the ground as Ah-Un just stood there and watched.

_**(with** **Inuyasha)**_

"Darn it! where'd that girl go," Inuyasha searched the village for Rin. "Inuyasha there's something I need to tell you," Kagome ran towards him. "What is it?" Inuyasha turned to face her. "I sense a jewel shard!"

**_(now back to the lovebirds right)_**

As the couple sat in the meadow, their peaceful moment was short lived as Sesshomaru sensed a demonic aura heading their way. "what's wrong Sesshomaru?" Rin looked up at him as they both got up. "Hold these and stay behind me," Sesshomaru gave Rin two twin katanas. One had a black blade with a red handle the other one was the complete opposite, it had a red blade with a black handle.

"Sesshomaru what these for?" Rin tied the swords to her waist and stood behind Sesshomaru. "Those are your other presents. They are for you to use to protect yourself when I'm not around it. " Sesshomaru explained as he took tokijin out of the sheath and got ready to kill the demon that was coming. Sesshomaru whats that?" Rin pointed to the demon that appeared. "That is a dragon-demon, stay here,"

Sesshomaru started to run towards the demon. He slashed it with his sword, but strangely it did nothing. "don't worry demon. I'm not after you," The dragon spoke and started towards Rin. "I'm after her," The dragon grabbed Rin with his claws as Sesshomaru rushed to try to save her. Soon Inuyasha arrived with Kagome on his back. "stand back i'll kill it with my wind scar," Inuyasha asked as he set Kagome down and pulled out the tensaiga.

"wind sca-, what the hell Sesshomaru why did you stop me?" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshomaru took a hold of the tensaiga. "if you do that you'll kill Rin too, even a half-breed like you know the dragon has two scents right now," Sesshomaru growled. "Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed but to no avail she was already gone. Inuyasha put the tensaiga away when Sesshomaru let go of it and started to walk towards Kagome. "I need to borrow her," Sesshomaru pointed to Kagome.

"Alright," Kagome said going to his side but was stopped be Inuyasha grabbing her arm. "what do you need my mate for, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled at him "Inuyasha isn't obvious? He wants to save Rin and I can sense the jewel shard. It's more than likely a fake but it's still a way to save her. Stop being so cruel," Kagome broke free of his grasp and went to Sesshomaru's side.

"Kagome it's _his_ problem let him deal with it," Inuyasha barked. "Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled as he face planted into the ground. "what did you do that for?" Inuyasha jumped back up. "Rin is practically family now she has lived with us for ten years. We need to help save her," Kagome said as she looked up at Sesshomaru. "Can I ride on your back I can't run as fast as you and Inuyasha," Kagome bluntly said as Sesshomaru turned in to a dog and leaned down so Kagome could get on. "thanks,"

Sesshomaru got up and started to walk away from Inuyasha. "Oh no you don't. You're not leaving with me," Inuyasha jumped and landed on Sesshomaru's back causing a nearly audible thump making Sesshomaru growl and Kagome started to pat his back. "Sesshomaru you need to cope with it for a while, be glad he's willing to help us find Rin," Kagome said reassuringly as Sesshomaru waited for Kagome point in the direction where the jewel was in.

"That way," She pointed to the east and Sesshomaru started to run in that direction. "Sesshomaru why do you need Kagome when you can smell Rin's scent?" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Idiot smell the air I can't find her scent or the dragon's," Sesshomaru kept running you're right," Inuyasha sniffed the air and grunted.

_(in a barrier surrounded cave with Rin)_

"why did you take me Mr. Dragon?" Rin was sitting on the cold floor of the cave. "My name isn't "Mr. Dragon" it's Tensmaru, and I took you because you are going to be my wife," Tensmaru turned in to a human as he walked up to Rin and kissed her on the lips. "You are now my wife," he grinned evilly as he walked off leaving Rin in tears.

''how will Sesshomaru react'' Rin kept on crying in silence. _'hey' _a voice said making Rin jump. "you're my swords right?" Rin said quietly. _'yes now __get a hold of yourself Rin, it's not the end of your life.'_ voices that only Rin can hear echoed through out the room. ''Yes it is he might not love me anymore because that guy kissed me," Rin whispered.

_'Rin believe us he's still going to love you and care for you. He's not going to hate you because that guy forced a kiss on you that's just cruel,' 'yes she's right Rin he came back for you right Rin?' _the voices said. "yeah," _'and he also claimed your first kiss right,' _"y-yeah," Rin blushed as she remembered. _'well have more faith in Sesshomaru he loves you with all his heart he might not show it now but he will later' _the voice said reassuringly.

"oh what are your names?" Rin was trying not to sound stupid. _'I'm Shiawase the one with the red handle,' _she giggled. _'I'm Kaji the one with __the black handle,' _she said proudly. 'Nice to finally talk to you guys so how do we get rid of the barrier?" Rin quietly asked. _'well we could use fire dragon to destroy it right_ sis?' Shiawase asked. _'yeah you're right Rin go to the front of the cave, put each of us in one of your hands then yell fire dragon that will break the barrier,' _Kaji instructed as Rin did such but was stopped by Tensmaru.

"where do you think you're going?" Tensmaru yelled. "to the front of the cave my lord, I need some fresh air," Rin smiled sweetly at him. "five minutes, be back in five minutes," Tensmaru blushed and looked away from her as she giggled. "Yes my lord," Rin proceeded to walk to the front of the cave. "OK I'm at the front of the cave what do I do now?" _'take us out of the sheathes' _Shiawase giggled again as Rin took them out of the sheathes. _'now repeat after us. Fire dragon,' _Kaji loudly said.

"Fire drago-" "hey what are you doing?" Tensmaru yelled from inside of the cave. "FIRE DRAGON!" Rin yelled as fire came from the swords and destroyed the barrier. "You little wench," he turned back into a dragon and attacked Rin's leg and broke it causing Rin to scream in pain. Tensmaru took another swing and cut her arm drawing much blood.

**_(meanwhile with Sesshomaru) _**

As Sesshomaru sniffed the air he could smell Rin, the dragon, and a scent very similar to Rin's scent. Then he finally realized what the scent was:Rin's blood. He growled as he sped up his running to get to Rin faster. Inuyasha why is he pissed off?" Kagome cuddled up next to Inuyasha. "We can smell Rin's blood and he's jumping to conclusions that the dragon killed her," Inuyasha bluntly said.

"would you calm down Sesshomaru. she's alive there's not that much blood he probably just cut her- ow," Inuyasha yelped with pain when Kagome hit him on the head. "Stop it you're making him worried,"They arrived in mere minutes to find Rin on the ground. Sesshomaru rushed to Rin's side, despite him still being a big dog, he nudged her face to make sure she was still alive.

She opened her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru. "S-sesshomaru...y-you came...I'm so glad," Rin said weakly as she petted his snout before passing out again. "That is something more than I expected," Tensmaru had a hand on his shoulder that was bleeding. "Even though I had broke her leg she can fight like a true warrior, that's how I got hurt," he laughed. "She's a worthy wife indeed," Tensmaru licked his lips. "She tasted so sweet."

Sesshomaru growled and turned back to his normal form and took the Bakusaiga from the sheath. "What did you do to her," Sesshomaru angrily said. "oh nothing but rob her of something precious," Tensmaru had an evil grin on his face as Sesshomaru killed him. "H-he didn't, did he?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "I don't know but we're done here," Inuyasha picked Kagome up in his arms and started to walk away.

"Sesshomaru bring her back to the village so she can heal," Kagome said before they left as Sesshomaru picked up Rin in his arms then picked up the swords she dropped and headed off towards the village, but the question remains: Did Tensmaru take it or was it a lie just to mock him?

**wow i reached my goal this chapter has 2,029 words on it amazing I thought I could never make it to even 2,000. so any guess to what's going to happen next and if you want to request something please do even if it is to yell at me for something. Please review so Rin won't die! (I'm so evil mwahahahahhaha) ~^w^~**


	5. Happiness and the annoying green imp

**Hello there. So I've been thinking about writing A Kuroshitsuji fanfic about Sebastian and Ciel being a couple, but I don't know what it should be about, so if anyone could help me out that would be awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha.  
**

_' where am __I?' _Rin opened her eyes to find she was in a flower field. She stood up, looked around and noticed someone familiar standing in the field with her. "Sesshomaru! I'm so glad to see you," Rin ran to his side and she wore a big smile as he just looked at her. "Rin I'm leaving you are going to stay in the village," Sesshomaru started to walk away leaving Rin surprised. "What? But why?" Rin started to follow him. "Because you let that guy touch you," Sesshomaru said flying away and Rin started to run after him crying. "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru," She screamed**  
**

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed awake to find herself crying. She was in her room as she started to hug the mokomoko on her shoulder, that Sesshomaru had got her. _'It was just a dream, but it felt so real,' _Rin thought as Sesshomaru rushed in with his hand on the Bakusaiga. "Rin what's wrong? I heard you scream my name," Rin looked up and gave him a hug. "Sesshomaru," She nuzzled her head on his shoulder as he hugged her back. "You did well protecting yourself. You gave him one heck of an injury," Sesshomaru said making Rin laugh.

"Did he touch you anywhere, Rin?" Sesshomaru hugged her tighter as she nodded and heard a growl come from his chest. "Where?" Sesshomaru looked at Rin from head to toe. "Only on the lips, he forced a kiss on me. I should of protected myself, I had-" She was cut off by a pair of warm lips pressed to hers. "Stop beating yourself up for this. You are a woman you can't stand up to that man's strength. Be lucky he didn't take something more precious," Sesshomaru hugged her again.

"Yes Sesshomaru," Rin hugged him back as he lifted her in to his arms. "Come I want to show you something that will cheer you up," Sesshomaru said as he started to walk outside to a blooming cherry blossom tree. "Wow it's beautiful. Thank you Sesshomaru," Rin said as they sat in the tree so no one actually knew they were there. "Is your leg better?" Sesshomaru put his arm around her. "Yes thanks for asking," Rin smiled happily.

As Sesshomaru jumped down from the tree, Rin kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for everything Sesshomaru," She smiled happily as they went back to the hut. "Um Sesshomaru where are you taking me?" Rin looked up at him. "You need to rest so your injuries can heal, after you rest we'll go back to the tree," Sesshomaru calmly said as they entered her room and placed her on her bed. "Okay but will you stay with me until I wake up?" Rin said innocently as he rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand and nodded.

Two hours flew by since Rin fell asleep with Sesshomaru watching her when the annoying green imp (that nobody loves) came into the room. "Mi lord I found you! Why'd you leave-" Jaken was cut off by an angry glare that Sesshomaru gave him and coward in fear. "Lord Sesshomaru why are you so angry?" Jaken looked over at Rin who _was_ sleeping peacefully but she was having a nightmare now (but you get my point). "Oh she's sleeping," Jaken looked over to the mokomoko that was on her shoulder.

"My lord, why is Rin wearing this mokomoko? It's not meant for a pitiful human like her," He tried to remove the mokomoko but Sesshomaru grabbed Jaken's arm. "Mi lord-""She's waking up," They watched her wake up in tears. "Sesshomaru," Rin hugged him as Jaken gasped when he saw that. "Rin show some respect- ahh," Jaken was hit in the head by Sesshomaru. "What's wrong," Sesshomaru hugged her back making Jaken confused at what just happened. "I had a nightmare."

"Jaken go tend to Ah-Un," Sesshomaru picked up Rin and walked outside to the tree. They sat in the tree again as he tried to calm her down. After Rin calmed down she told him what happened in her dream that Tensmaru took something more precious and that Sesshomaru left her because of that. "Don't worry I won't leave you, even if that did happen it wouldn't matter I will always love you, Rin," Sesshomaru pulled her closer to his body as she started to blush.

Their special moment ended when Jaken came under the tree. "Mi lord where'd you go. Don't leave me lord Sesshomaru-ahh," Sesshomaru landed on Jaken with Rin in his arms. He put her at the trunk of the tree so she can sit and looked up at the tree. "I'll be right back. Jaken watch Rin while I'm gone," Sesshomaru walked off to the hut leaving Rin with Jaken. It was quiet until Jaken disturbed the silence with his voice.

"Rin why are you wearing this mokomoko?" He said lifting some of it up and Rin yanked it out of his hands. "Because I can Jaken," Rin said while looking in the direction that Sesshomaru went in. "Take it off," Rin just looked at him confused at what he said. "Why should I?" She said calmly. "Because a puny little human like you shouldn't be wearing one of these. Now take it off," Rin stood up and leaned on the tree so she could stand. Rin started the hug the mokomoko tightly to her body.

"No-ow," Rin grabbed her head in pain 'cause Jaken hit her with the staff with two heads. "I said take it off," He yelled angrily. "No," Rin said as she was trying to (remember I said trying to) run to Sesshomaru with Jaken following and yelling after her. Rin could feel the excruciating pain from her broken leg as she continued to run towards the hut, but she kept on running because she knew she was safe with Sesshomaru. She soon started to cry from the pain and then she tripped, but that didn't stop her.

She got back up and started to run again. _'I'm almost there, just a little_ further,' Rin thought happily as Sesshomaru came out from inside the hut. When he saw her he had a surprised and panicked look on his face as she came closer to him. "Sesshomaru," Rin screamed as she continued to get closer to him. When she was in arms length away, she jumped into his arms with her good leg, and he caught her. "Rin what's wrong?"

**Wow another cliffhanger don't you just love it when that happens I know I do. *wink wink* Well I didn't make it as long as the last chapter, but I think you'll manage. Please review so that Rin and Sesshomaru be together! And that Jaken gets punished for hitting Rin on the head. TEEHEE ~^w^~**


	6. Alls fair in love and war

**Ok the title has nothing to do with the story I just thought it sounds good, don't you think so? Well anyway, I've been talking to my good friend Wolflover235 and got an idea for this story, so here I am. I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner but I had a friend over and we were on watch Pewdiepie videos and they were hilarious especially happy wheels with the psycho dad. So if you ever get the chance please watch it. If you are under 15 years old ask your parents permission first, it has some (a lot) of swearing in it.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha and will never own it.  
**

LAST TIME ON INUYASHA (LOL)

_"No-ow," Rin grabbed her head in pain 'cause Jaken hit her with the staff of two heads. "I said take it off," He yelled angrily. "No," Rin said as she was trying to (remember I said trying to) run to Sesshomaru with Jaken following and yelling after her. Rin could feel the excruciating pain from her broken leg as she continued to run towards the hut, but she kept on running because she knew she was safe with Sesshomaru. She soon started to cry from the pain and then she tripped, but that didn't stop her._

_She got back up and started to run again. 'I'm almost there, just a little further,' Rin thought happily as Sesshomaru came out from inside the hut. When he saw her he had a surprised and panicked look on his face as she came closer to him. "Sesshomaru," Rin screamed as she continued to get closer to him. When she was in arms length away, she jumped into his arms with her good leg, and he caught her. "Rin what's wrong?" _

AND NOW TO GO LIVE IN INUYASHA! LOL

"Rin, what's wrong," Sesshomaru said as he looked down at the crying woman he loves in his arms. "Jaken..." Was all she said for Sesshomaru to understand what happened. He started to walk to the big sakura tree where Jaken was hiding behind. "Jaken. Why did I find Rin running to me on her broken leg? I told you to watch her, not hurt her," Sesshomaru growled as the imp coward in fear. "Please forgive me my lord I wasn't thinking please spare me," Jaken pleaded as Sesshomaru threw a rock at him.

Then an unknown demon randomly appeared out of nowhere and attacked Jaken cutting off one of his legs. He screamed in pain as Sesshomaru smiled inside until he realized that Rin might be in danger. "Damn it I missed. Why is my aim so horrible, I need to work on it...huh?" The demon watched as Sesshomaru put Rin down by a tree. 'that girl is beautiful she must be made mine,' the demon quickly went around Sesshomaru and grabbed her. "Hahaha this girls mine now. I'm going to make her my bride got it sweetheart," the demon went up in the air with Rin struggling.

"Who are you calling 'sweetheart'?" Rin drew Kaji from it's sheath and had it against his neck making him flinch and Sesshomaru smile with amusement. "If you are wise, you'll take me back to Sesshomaru," Rin pointed to the tall silver haired man below them. "OK whatever you say lady," the demon smiled wickedly as he dropped Rin. "Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed as she kept falling to the ground. she prepared herself to feel pain in her back from the landing but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw that Sesshomaru caught her.

"Are you OK Rin," Sesshomaru looked at her concerned. "I'm fine. Thank you for catching me," Rin nuzzled her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru put Rin by Jaken so she could be safe. "Just hold a little longer," Rin started to stop the bleeding as Sesshomaru drew bakusaiga at the demon. "Hey I'm not the one you should be fighting with here," the demon said acting like he didn't do anything.

"Yes you are you touched my mate-to-be and tried to kill her," Sesshomaru jumped into the air towards the demon. "And that alone is unacceptable," He said calmly as he killed the demon and returned to his now blushing Rin's side. "D-did you really mean that Sesshomaru? That I'm going to be your m-mate?" Rin stuttered and Sesshomaru give a quick kiss on the lips. "If you will have this Sesshomaru,"(Lol talking in 3rd person) Rin nodded as she hugged him. "Nothing could make me happier," Rin kissed Sesshomaru as Jaken woke up and saw them kissing.

"Rin what are you do to lord Sesshomaru," Jaken gasped then he got an evil glare from Sesshomaru. "Jaken go back to sleep," Rin giggled. "Why should I listen to a puny human like you-ow lord Sesshomaru why'd hit me." Jaken winced in pain. "Rin is this Sesshomaru's mate," Sesshomaru calmly said as Jaken's expression changed to surprised. "I'm sorry lord Sesshomaru please forgive me I didn't know she was your mate," Jaken gasped when Rin had him picked him up into her arms. "Lady Rin what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you back to the hut so Kagome can look at your injury, and you don't have to call me 'Lady Rin' Rin is fine," Rin got up and leaned on Sesshomaru as they went back to the hut. "Kagome-san Jaken is injured, " Rin yelled as they went inside. "Oh he is?" Kagome came into the room confused until she looked at Jaken. "Oh he is! Bring him here Rin," Kagome explained as she put a mat down where he could lay on. "Is he going to be OK Kagome-san?" Rin placed m=him on the mat.

"Well he won't be able to walk on his own that's for sure, besides that yes," Kagome changed the bandages on the side of the leg that was cut off. Rin sighed relieved as Sesshomaru and her went back outside to the sakura tree. "So could you...um..." Rin started to blush. "What is it Rin," Sesshomaru looked at her. "Could you um tell me about the mating thing you mentioned earlier..." Rin said in a mere whisper but Sesshomaru heard it. As they reached the tree, Sesshomaru took her arm and pinned her to it. "Sesshomaru, what-" She cut by his lips on hers

"When we mate I will mark you right here," Sesshomaru kissed her collarbone making her shiver. "Will it hurt?" Rin innocently said. "Unfortunately yes, but only for a little bit," He grazed his teeth carefully over her porcelain skin. "Alright Sesshomaru, I'm ready," Rin started to blush. "Rin, are you sure," Sesshomaru looked up at Rin as she nodded. "Yes," She smiled and kissed him. "Brace yourself Rin," He said as he bit her neck.

**And there you go another chapter the next one will probably be the last I type of this story i will try to make more soon**


	7. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! So whatcha think so far? I think this chapter might be the last and the longest one I've done in this story but I'm sure you'll like it. OK in this story when you mate to a pure-breed demon you basically become a demon but in Rin's case she is like a dog demon but can not change into a doggie...yet I will figure something out to make Rin able to turn into a huge dog or something. I told you I'm working on it I'll make her drink a potion or something. Don't judge me! XP  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**_Rin's point of view._  
**

"Kagome-san! I found the herbs you needed," I ran towards Kagome with a basket of freshly picked herbs. "Thanks Rin this will help with my morning sickness," Kagome smiled. "Only three more months right," I asked jumping up and down. "Yep," Kagome started to rub her swollen stomach. "I can't wait til she comes out! I really want to see her. I'll bet she has her father's hair and her mom's eyes, that would be so cute," I help Kagome inside the hut so she can sit down. "Speaking of babies Rin, don't you want your own?" Kagome sat down on the mat. "Of course I do. I just don't think Sesshomaru wants to," I bluntly said as I heard Sesshomaru call my name. "Got to go, bye Kagome-san," I ran out the door to Sesshomaru.

It's been three months since Sesshomaru and me mated and my leg has healed. "Hello Sesshomaru where'd you go to now?" I smiled at him as he gave me a kiss on the lips. "I was getting this for you," Sesshomaru gave me a sky blue kimono that faded into pink at the bottom with black flowers on it. "Sesshomaru I love it, Thank you," I kissed him. "I have a question Rin. I heard you say something that this Sesshomaru might not want to, what do I might not want to have?" I started to blush like mad.

"...Um..." I couldn't think of anything to say to him it was embarrassing, I mean what would you do if you were in this situation. So I told him about the conversation. "..And that's when you called me," I looked away from him. Sesshomaru warm arms suddenly wrapped around me pulled me into his embrace. "Why would you think that I wouldn't want to have _your _kids. They are a part of you, why wouldn't I love them," Sesshomaru kissed my cheek and I smiled at him.

"Good 'cause I want to have kids soon," I kissed his cheek as he smiled at me. "Rin, come here for a sec I forgot to ask you something," Kagome yelled from inside the hut. "Coming," I ran inside the hut with Sesshomaru following behind me. "Um... Sesshomaru I need to ask her about girl stuff and last time I knew from your brother you are a guy, so you need to leave for a bit, and while you're out can you find Inuyasha for me. He's been gone for three days now and I'm starting to worry."

"Looks like you have to go Sesshomaru, please bring Inuyasha back with you so Kagome-san doesn't have to worry and push herself to do things," I kissed his cheek again and he left to get Inuyasha. Not because Kagome asked him, but because Rin asked him. "So Rin, it's been three months now since you and Sesshomaru mated. Am I correct?" Kagome looked up at me.

"Yeah, why?" I was confused at the moment. "Since then, have you had your period?" I jumped when she asked that then I realized something. "Actually no I haven't why?" I crossed my arms. I was more confused at this moment. Kagome got up and put her hands on my shoulders. "You might have a baby," Kagome smiled at me as my eyes grew wide.

"R-really? Should I tell Sesshomaru?" I watched as Kagome shook her head at me making me confused again. "Why?" I asked. "Because we don't know for sure if you are or not." Kagome said with tint of sadness in her voice. "We have to wait one more month and see if you are showing or not," Kagome smiled at me. "OK Kagome-san I won't tell Sesshomaru if you don't tell anyone, not even Sango," (Sango-san just sounded weird to me) I held out my pinky finger.

"I promise," Kagome grabbed my pinky finger with hers and we shook our hands. "Hello anyone home? I just wanted to drop by to give you these," Sango put the basket of vegetables on the table as we looked at her. "Hello Sango..." I looked at her. _Realization in 3...2...1..._" Sango you're back," I jumped up and hugged her as Kagome was laughing. "Glad to be back," Sango said as she hugged me back.

"Hey Rin, did Sesshomaru get you this," Kagome looked at the kimono the I put beside me when I was sitting. "Yeah," I blush as I looked down. "Well it's beautiful Rin you should put it on and get out of your sleepwear," I looked down at my clothes and I was indeed still wearing my sleepwear. I started to blush even more and they laughed as Sango took the kimono from Kagome. "Here Rin let me help you get this on," Sango opened the kimono as I took my sleepwear off and helped me get it on.

"Rin it looks lovely on you," Kagome squealed happily as Sango made the ends of the obi into a big bow in the back. "Now let's do your hair Rin," Kagome pat the spot next to her where I should sit down, so I did. "So Sango how are you and Miroku doing?" Kagome looked at Sango. "Great he's watching the kids while I'm gone," Sango smiled as Kagome was done with my hair. "You look beautiful Rin, no guy won't look at you twice," Sango gave me a thumbs up as I blush.

"Well Sango...I'm already married," I watched as Sango gasped. " And you never told me? Well who's the lucky guy, Rin?" Sango nudged me with her elbow. "It's-" "Sesshomaru! Put me down!" Inuyasha screamed as he tried to struggle but Sesshomaru had him tied up in some rope. Kagome, Sango, and me were laughing so hard when we saw this. Sesshomaru put him down in front of the hut then came over to me and put an arm around my waist as Kagome calmed down. "Inuyasha!" I saw Inuyasha flinch. "Where were you for the last three days," Kagome was scary now, oh my gosh I don't want to be Inuyasha right now.

"I went to get that herb you said you needed that only grows by the mountain springs and it took me longer than I expected," Inuyasha blushed slightly as Kagome started to cry. "Ahh Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha said stupidly as she continued to cry. "You left for three days and didn't even tell me where you were going. Last night was a new moon I thought you got hurt. You Idiot," Kagome yelled at him. I figured it was mood swings or something, but soon she calmed down and untied Inuyasha.

We all went back inside the hut and Sango was telling us funny things that her children and Miroku did."Oh Rin you still need to tell me who you're husband is," Sango obviously didn't see that I was sitting in Sesshomaru's lap and Kagome started to laugh. "What?" Sango looked at Kagome confused. "Sango honey you really need to pay more attention," Kagome turned Sango's head so that she saw me in Sesshomaru's lap. _realization in 3...2...1..._"Oh it's Sesshomaru, wow and I just now noticed you were in his lap," Sango laughed. Time passed and it was time for her to go home to her kids. We all said goodbye then went to bed.

_One month later. (huh I wonder what happened to Jaken. Even I can't answer that question and I'm writing this story)_

"Kagome-san!" I ran to the hut Kagome is usually in. "Yes Rin?" Kagome looked up at me and stopped sorting the herbs. "Come with me to the springs and I'll tell you," I giggled as Kagome got up. "Alright alright, I'll come I could use a nice bath," Kagome said as we went to the springs. Kagome got in first while I was taking my Katanas, mokomoko, and kimono off. "So what's it you want to tell me Rin?"Kagome asked as I got in. I went over to her and leaned in. "Rin is having a baby," I smiled and then I got the life squeezed out of me as Kagome hugged me.

"Rin that's wonderful! Did you tell Sesshomaru yet," Kagome let go of me as I relaxed into the water. "No I didn't get the chance. He left to check the perimeter in the west lands. I just wish he'd take me once. I'd love to help him in anyway I can. He even trained me to to use Shiwase and Kaji correctly and how to fight with and without a sword," I sighed as Kagome started to rub my back. "You'll get your chance soon Rin," I jumped a little when I felt an unknown demonic come towards us.

"If you give it sometime-" "Shhhh..." I got out of the spring quietly, put my kimono on quickly, grabbed my Katanas, and quietly headed towards the demon. Once I saw it I realized what it was doing watching us bathe. I quickly went up behind it, put Kaji to his neck and Shiwase to his back so he wouldn't escape. "What do you think you are doing? Disturbing our bath, you should be ashamed. Now you are going to come with me, we'll take it nice and slow. If you try to escape you're going to die," I saw him nod and we went back to Kagome.

"Kagome get your kimono on and help me tie him up," I watched as Kagome hurriedly put her kimono on and grab the rope and a piece of cloth that she brought with her just in case this happens. So we tied his hands and feet first then we tied some rope around his body so he wouldn't escape and then we blindfolded him so we can continue our bath. The whole time we finished our bath, the demon wouldn't stop talking. "OK soon I feel like cutting off his head just to shut him up," I sighed angrily as Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

"I'd like to do that too, Rin but let's save his torture for our mates," Kagome grinned evilly as I laughed. "Come on we need to go back before they come looking for us," I got up out of the springs, dried myself, and put my kimono, my mokomoko, and my Katanas back on as Kagome put her kimono back on. "When we get back we need to untie him. We need that rope for our clothes don't we?" I asked as Kagome nodded her head. "OK demon get up and start walking," I untied his feet and he started to walk as I put Shiwase back on the demon's back.

When we got inside the hut, I started to untie him and I had my eye on him so he wouldn't go anywhere as I kept at least one of my Katanas out of the sheath. "Don't do anything stupid demon," Kagome sat back down on the mat. "My name isn't "demon" it's Bob,"(I couldn't think of anything else OK not all names need to be Japanese) Bob said crossing his arms. "Inuyasha should be back soon," Kagome smiled happily. "Hey Bob what kind of demon are you anyways?" I asked. "You looked like you're a weasel demon mixed with a snake, panda, and a rabbit,"

"That's because I am," Bob said proudly. "So basically you're a mutt?" Kagome asked as he lowered his head. "Hey that's nothing to be ashamed of Bob," I lowered my guard a bit and moved closer to him. I jumped and screamed backwards as I pointed the Katana at him. "Rin what's wrong?" Kagome started to worry. "H-he just...He just groped me," I said angrily as he knocked Shiwase out of my hand and tackled me to the ground. "Kagome take Shiwase and go get Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. This demon is more powerful now that he showed his true colors. I'll try to hold him off while you go. Shiwase protect Kagome and her baby with your life until you come back in my hand."

"But Rin I can't leave you here-" "I said go! You have a baby that needs to be born if something were to happen to you or the baby, I don't know how I'd live with myself knowing that I could of done something. I'll buy you some time to get them, go," I grabbed Kaji and stabbed the demon, it was enough to get him off me. "But Rin you have a baby that needs to be born too I can't leave you here!" Kagome started to cry. "Kagome go," I yelled tackling the demon. "But-" "GO!" Kagome picked up Shiwase, kinda ran out the door and got on a horse to find Inuyasha.

"What is your purpose, demon," I yelled at him then got thrown off. "Kaji is there away to protect my baby?" I sat up. It felt like time has stopped. _'Yes there is. I can form a small barrier around it so you won't harm it at all,'_ Kaji said as she did what she said. "Will it last until Sesshomaru gets here?" I said getting to my feet. _'It should,'_ "Good, remember our training?" I asked. _'Of course'_ Kaji said proudly. "Now is the time we put that training to good use," I charged at the demon, stabbed him in the stomach, and twisted the Katana to the left. "Deadly Phoenix," I yelled as Bob caught on fire but that didn't stop him. He charged at me and then there was blood shed.

_Kagome's point of view._

'I have to find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru,' I wiped the tears away from my eyes. About three minutes passed when I found Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! You need to take me to Sesshomaru! It's an emergency," I said as he took me off the horse so I was in his arms and went off to the western lands where Sesshomaru was almost done with checking the the perimeter. "Sesshomaru!" I yelled as he looked at me. "You need to come quick it's Rin she needs your help! It's a matter of life and death," I cried even harder as I saw Sesshomaru's eyes go wide with fear of losing his Rin. We very quickly went back to the hut that was in Kaede's village. Apparently Rin moved the fight to valley by the hot springs 'cause that's where fire was going into the sky, so we quickly headed over there.

_Rin's point of view._

'I hope Kagome shows up with them soon I don't know how much more I can take,' I started to breathe heavily. "It looks like you're going to fall over, Bob," I smiled at my work I did on him. He was covered in cuts head to to while I had cuts on my legs, arms, my kimono is ruined, and I was out of breathe. _'I think golden flame will finally stop him,'_ Kaji said.

"You better be right," I charged in when he did the same I started to feel Sesshomaru's demonic aura but I couldn't be distracted now I need to finish this. "Golden flame!" I swung at him and everything around us was in flames. If you were watching the fight you'd only see a huge ball of fire I watched him burn up in the flames as I only got a two burns.

When the fire disappeared, I sighed relieved. "Kaji is my baby OK?" _'Perfectly fine,'_ Kaji said happily. "That's...good.." I fell on the ground weak from the fight as Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha quickly came over to me. Sesshomaru knelled on the behind me and put me in his arms. "Rin are you OK?" Kagome was at my side so fast. "Yeah just tired and I got some scratches. For a second there I thought we weren't gonna make it," I laughed nervously as Kagome sobbed. "I know. Don't ever do that again in the future Rin, ever. You scared me half to death, I really thought you were going to die."

"Well I'm here aren't I? I don't want to do that again for a while," I smiled as Sesshomaru lifted me up into the air and took me back to the hut with Kagome and Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru you know you don't have to bandage my wounds," I started to feel like a little kid again when I got hurt Sesshomaru would always tend to my wounds cause I didn't know how to. "Rin I brought you one of your kimonos," Kagome brought in a sunset colored kimono. "Thanks Kagome-san," I smiled as I took the kimono from her.

Sesshomaru helped me change as Inuyasha waited outside to come back in. "Sesshomaru there's something I have to tell you," I started to blush a bit. "I'm having a baby," I looked up at him. "I know I can tell," Sesshomaru said calmly as I was shocked. "H-how?" I asked. "I am a pure-breed dog demon, I have a high sense of smell and I noticed when I helped you take a bath a couple minutes ago that your scent is slightly different." "Really?" I smelled my hair. "And that you're showing," Sesshomaru put his hand against my stomach as I blushed. I can tell by the expression on his face that he's going to love this child unconditionally and be a great father.

**Woah over 3,200 words typed in one day, man did I have a lot of free time. Well this is the last chapter. I might make a squeal I don't know but I'm working on another Sesshomaru and Rin story called The Ice Prince and His Maiden. So if you want to give that story a read it's not finished yet but you get my point. Well see ya**


End file.
